Baby King
by Noriko Kinomoto
Summary: Jun Tao tiene siete años. Se le ha encargado el trabajo de enseñar a Yoh, Horo Horo, Ren & Cia, unos bebes de un año y medio, a ser unos shaman.
1. Primer dia

Al que le haya conseguido sacar una sonrisa, por favor ¡Que mande un review!

¡Comienza Baby King!

_____

-Por eso, Jun Tao, te nombro la encargada de enseñar a esos pequeños como ser un Shaman

-¡Que! ¡Pero si tengo siete años!

Jun Tao era una niña de siete años. Como era muy lista, sus padres quisieron que aprendiese a ser una shaman cuando tenia cinco años. Un día, un hombre la había citado para encomendarle una misión: enseñarle a unos niños de un año y medio a ser unos shaman.

-¿Y por que tengo que enseñarlos yo? Tengo siete años, aun estoy aprendiendo... ¿No puede hacerlo otra persona?

-Tu eres una niña muy lista y además que yo sepa no tienes amigos. Estos pequeñajos serán tus nuevos amiguitos

Jun se lo pensó. Ella era muy mala haciendo amigos ya que no sabia hablar con la gente desconocida pero siempre ha querido tener un amigo. Esos niños podían ser sus amigos.

-Vale, haré ese trabajito ¿Cuando empiezo?- acepto Jun

-Mañana por la mañana te los llevaran a casa

Jun se marcho mientras cantaba y daba saltitos porque iba a tener nuevos amiguitos. Mientras, el hombre soltó una carcajada.

-Ja! Pobre niña! No sabe que voy a convertir su casa en una guardería.

Al día siguiente, Jun estaba cerca de la puerta con Lee Pyron, su espíritu, toda emocionada porque iban a llegar los niños que serian sus amigos Alguien pica a la puerta.

-¡Deben de ser los niños!- dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla donde estaba sentada de un salto

Abre la puerta y ve a un chico con una gorra y un papel en la mano.

-¿Es usted Jun Tao?

-Si si- Jun estaba muy emocionada

-¡Eh, Bruce, trae a los mocosos!- grito el chico a su compañero. Bruce viene con tres sillitas. 

-Espera que falta uno- dijo el chico y se metió dentro de la casa 

-¡Eh tu, a donde vas!- grito Jun 

El chico subió por las escaleras, Jun iba a ir detrás de el porque pensaba que le estaba robando cuando le ve bajar con su hermanito Ren en brazos. 

-¡No robes a mi hermanito!- grito Jun enfadada 

-¡Y para que quiero robar a tu hermano!- dijo el chico- Toma, este es el mocoso que faltaba- le da a Ren para que lo coja en brazos- ¡Gracias por haber escogido nuestra empresa de reparto! 

El chico se marcha dejando a Jun rodeada de sillitas y con su hermano en brazos. 

-¿Y ahora que?- pregunto Jun a Lee Pyron y de repente, tres de los cuatro bebes se ponen a llorar. 

-Shshsh, tranquilos- Jun estaba nerviosa porque no sabia como callarlos. Lee Pyron corrió por unos caramelos y enseguida los bebes se tranquilizaron.

-Mira, tienen unas tarjetitas al cuello- observo Jun cuando se callaron- supongo que dirán quienes son.

Jun, sin dejar de sujetar a su hermano, se acerca a un niño que tenia una coleta.

-Yoh Asakura, también llamado "Risitas". Si de repente se pone a reír como un loco, ponerle música para que se tranquilice- leyó en alto Jun

Luego se acerco a un bebe con el pelo azul y tieso.

-Horo Horo. Si te da asco los niños que se babean y se meten el dedo en la nariz y se comen lo que sacan, por favor devolver al remitente- leyó en alto Jun sin dejar de poner una cara de asco- me da un poco de asco, pero no lo quiero devolver.

Jun levanto a su hermano en alto.

-Aquí tenemos a Ren Tao, que tiene la manía de...- Ren empieza a tirar del pelo a Jun- ¡Ayyyyy! la manía de tirarme del pelo.

Jun se acerca al ultimo bebe. Era una niña y era la que no había llorado antes. Tenia un pañuelo rojo en la cabeza.

-Que bien, una niña- sonrió Jun y acerco su mano a la tarjeta- Y tu eres...

-Soy Anna Kyouyama y vengo aquí porque quiero ser una itako- dijo la bebe de repente en tono un tanto arrogante

-O_o ¡Puedes...puedes hablar!- Jun quedo sorprendida de como un bebe de esa edad hablase tan bien.

-Si. Tu también lo haces ¿sabes?- Anna no abandono su tono arrogante. Se bajo de su sillita y empezó a caminar sin ni siquiera tambalearse.

-O_o ¡Y también puedes caminar!- Jun no se dejaba de sorprender

-Oye, tu que te crees ¿Que soy como esos tres imbéciles?- dijo Anna señalando a los otros bebes- A ver, cuando empieza las clases, donde duermo, a que hora se come, que juguetes me das...- la niña empezó a subir las escaleras. Jun despertó de su asombro y subió las sillitas por las escaleras con ayuda de Lee Pyron. Llevo a los bebes la habitación de Ren, donde había puesto otras tres cunas.

-Goño, goño, no quero- protesto Ren

-Tu te callas- le dijo Jun sacándole la lengua

Ren le tiro del pelo.

-Ayyyyyy!!!! Suelta, suelta, sueltaaaaa!!- grito Jun

-¿Y tengo que dormir aquí con el Risitas, el Baboso y el Tirapelos?- dijo Anna cuando Ren le soltó el pelo a Jun- Yo pensaba que iba a tener una habitación para mi sola...

-Uf, esta niña es insufrible- pensó Jun. Bajo a Ren de sus brazos y este se puso a gatear hasta acercarse a Anna. Intento ponerse de pie.

-¡Quieto ahí! ¡Tu no vas a tocar mi pelo!- Anna le da un manotazo y este cae de culo al suelo. Yoh empieza a reírse de el. Horo Horo se baja de la sillita y se acerca a Ren para reírse en su cara mientras le echaba unas cuantas babas encima.

-Lee Pyron, no se si podré con estos niños. Yo pensaba que iban a ser como mosquitas muertas ¿Que hago para entretenerles?

-Vete a dar un paseo con ellos por los jardines de la casa- le contesto

-¡Niños, vamos a dar un paseo por los jardines!- exclamo Jun dando unas palmaditas

-¿Por los jardines? ¿Con este frío? Yo me niego a salir a dar un paseo- protesto Anna

-Tu vas a venir al paseo para que conozcas la casa donde vas a vivir a partir de ahora- dijo Jun

-Yo no voy a vivir aquí toda la vida. En cuanto aprenda a ser una itako me largo.

Las protestas de Anna de poco sirvieron porque en dos minutos estaba en los jardines con tres abrigos encima.

Cuando llevaban ya diez minutos paseando, Horo Horo dice:

-Ma aburro

-¿No te gusta pasear por lo jardines...-Jun piensa en el nombre del niño-...Horo Horo?

-No, ma aburro. Quero juga- dijo con el dedo metido en la nariz.

-El baboso tiene razón. Dejate de paseos- dijo Anna

Jun tuvo que llevarlos al cuarto de juegos de Ren.

-Parece ser que lo del paseo no ha sido muy buena idea- comento Lee Pyron a Jun por el camino.

Ren tenia mogollón de juguetes, así que cuando Yoh y Horo Horo los vieron, se volvieron como locos. En cambio a Anna no le hizo mucha ilusión.

-¿Que ocurre Anna?- pregunto Jun agachándose para ponerse a la misma altura que ella- ¿No quieres jugar?

-¿Jugar con esos juguetes? Yo pensaba que iba a encontrar una Game Boy o una PlayStation o algo por el estilo y no unos cuantos juguetes de crios.

-O_o- Jun no cabía en su asombro

Ren se estaba mosqueando: primero tiene que compartir su habitación y ahora sus juguetes. Ren era muy posesivo y no le gustaba compartir las cosas, ni siquiera con su hermana. Horo Horo le estaba llenando de babas uno de sus juguetes. Se acerco a el y le agarro un puñado de pelos. Intento tirar de ellos pero estaban muy tiesos. Yoh se empezó a reir.

-¿Por que no me mandaron sola? ¿Por que me tuvo que tocar con Risitas, Baboso y Tirapelos?- protestaba Anna echándose las manos a la cabeza.

En una hora, los bebes ya estaban aburridos. A Jun ya se le había agotado las ideas de como entretenerlos.

-Creo que tendrás que empezar ya con las clases- sugirió Lee Pyron

-Será lo mejor ¡niños!- llamo Jun dando unas palmaditas

Llevo a los cuatro bebes a una de las muchísimas habitaciones que la casa de los Tao tenia. Les llevo a una habitación donde había unos cuantos pupitres, una mesa grande y una pizarra. Sentó a los niños en los pupitres.

-Por fin empieza las clases- dijo Anna

-¡Bien niños!- exclamo Jun metida de lleno en su papel de profesora- Lección numero. Hoy aprenderemos que significa ser un shaman.

Jun escribió en la pizarra la frase: "Que es ser un shaman"

-Ji, ji- rió Yoh por lo bajo

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- pregunto Jun

-Se paba divetda la paba sama- contesto Yoh

-¿Eh?- Jun no se entero de nada

-Dice que la palabra shaman es muy divertida- tradujo Anna

-Uf, dar clase a esta gente va a ser un poco difícil- comento Jun a Lee Pyron

En medio de la lección, Yoh, Horo Horo y Ren se quedaron dormidos. Anna tomaba apuntes.

-O_o ¿Sabes escribir?- Jun cada vez se sorprendí mas con Anna

-Tu también sabes, vaya cosa- dijo Anna. Luego dirige su cabeza a los demás bebes- Estos va a estar así dormidos hasta mañana, así que dame de comer y por la tarde me dedicare a ver la tele, por que tendrás televisión ¿no?

Jun negó con la cabeza

-¿Y como quieres que pase el rato si no hay ni videoconsola ni televisión?- grito Anna dando un golpe al pupitre- Tendré que leerme el libro que traje conmigo ¿Alguna vez has leído "Don Quijote de La Mancha"?

O_o Jun otra vez sorprendida. Anna vio la expresión de su cara.

-No me lo digas. A que adivino lo que estas pensando...A ver... ¿Sabes leer?

____

Primera parte de Baby King. Jeje, pobre Jun, la que le espera con Risitas, Baboso y Tirapelos. Y sobre todo con Anna, que con un año y medio parece que es mas lista que ella XD ¿Que va a seguir ocurriendo? Eso solo lo sabréis si seguís leyendo. ¡No os perdáis el segundo capitulo de Baby King!


	2. Segundo dia

Al día siguiente, cuando Jun se despierta, encuentra a Anna sentada al lado de su cama.

-¿Que haces tu aquí?- pregunto Jun cuando se recupero del susto

-Son las once de la mañana y quiero desayunar. Los demás bebes están en el cuarto de juegos de Tirapelos y creo que también tienen hambre.

Jun se vistió tan rápido como pudo, fue a buscar a los tres bebes y bajo a todos al gran comedor. El timbre de la casa suena.

-Nadie abre la puerta. Tendré que ir yo- dijo Jun

-Te acompaño- dijo Lee Pyron

Jun va a la entrada y abre la puerta. Era el chico con gorra que el día anterior le había entregado los bebes.

-¿Es usted Jun Tao?

-Si, soy yo

-Le enviamos un nuevo bebe. Este viene con una carta- saca un papel del bolsillo- Dice:" Querida niña como quiera que se llame. Le envio a Pilika. Esta no quiere aprender a ser una shaman. Esta es la hermana de pequeña de Horo Horo. Lo que pasa es que le echa muchísimo de menos y llora por el. Creo que seria mucho mejor si estuviesen los dos juntos. Firmado: La madre de Horo Horo y Pilika. Posdata: Gracias por lo que le estas haciendo a Horo Horo.

-¿Que? ¿Otro bebe?- Jun ya tenia bastante con los que tenia como para aguantar a otro.

-¡Eh Bruce, trae a la niña!- llamo el chico a su compañero. Aparece Bruce con un carricoche- Aquí tiene. Gracias por haber escogido nuestra empresa de reparto.

Y se marcho. Jun llevo a Pilika al comedor.

-Horo Horo, mira quien ha venido a verte

Horo Horo camina hacia Jun tambaleándose. Esta le ayuda a acercarse para ver a Pilika. Horo Horo le mete el dedo en el ojo y Pilika empieza a llorar.

-¡Horo Horo! ¡Por que has hecho eso!- Jun baja a Horo Horo y coge a Pilika- ssshhh, tranquila Pilika, ya paso, ssshhh.

-Lo que faltaba. Ahora tenemos que aguantar a la llorona- dijo Anna

La clase de ese día iba a empezar. Sentó a los bebes en los pupitres y fue a buscar una de las antiguas tronas de Ren para sentar a Pilika.

-Como ayer no pudimos dar la clase de que significa ser una shaman porque ciertos bebes se durmieron- dijo Jun mirando para Yoh, Horo Horo y Ren- hoy volveremos a dar esa lección.

Yoh río por lo bajo pero Jun paso de el, porque ya conocía la razón.

La clase transcurría tranquilamente con Anna tomando apuntes, Horo Horo metiéndose el dedo en la nariz y comiendo lo que sacaba (ugh!), Ren buscando a alguien a quien poder tirar de los pelos y Yoh poniendo sonrisas tipo a la del gato que salía en la película de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

De pronto, se oye un ruido muy fuerte.

-Prrrrrr!!!!

La habitación empezó a llenarse de un gas toxico. Lee Pyron no lo pudo aguantar y salio corriendo del cuarto.

-Lee Pyron- Jun tose- no me dejes sola, que no se que hacer

-Jaja, sucia- dijo Horo Horo a Pilika mientras la señalaba y se babeaba

-¿No sabes que hacer?- dijo Anna a Jun con la boca tapada con la mano- Pilika se ha hecho caca encima. Tendrás que cambiarle el pañal.

Jun no sabia como se hacia eso. Nunca quiso hacérselo a Ren así que no tenia ni idea de cambiar un pañal.

-Te ayudare- dijo Anna- yo tenia que cambiármelo cuando era mas pequeña. Desde luego, una niña mayor que encima tiene un hermanito y ni siquiera sabe cambiar un pañal...

Anna y Jun se pusieron manos a la obra cambiando el pañal de Pilika. Cuando acabaron, Anna lo tiro y Jun fue a buscar a Lee Pyron y un ambientador con olor a rosas.

El resto de la clase siguió tan tranquila como al principio. Al final de la clase le llevo al cuarto de juegos de Ren.

-No quero ello juga cato jego. Ello domi ma cato e lego juga mi jugte- protesto Ren

-Desde luego, es mi hermano y no le entiendo- dijo Jun para si misma rascándose la cabeza

-El tirapelos dice dice que no quiere que los otros jueguen en su cuarto. Que primero dormían con el y luego esto- tradujo Anna

-Ale, guapo, te aguantas. Aprende a compartir- dijo Jun a Ren

Yoh, Horo Horo y Ren jugaron. Jun, Lee Pyron y Anna estaban sentados vigilándolos. Pilika estaba sentada en el regazo de Jun. Esta de repente, grita, poniéndose de pie de un salto y alzando a Pilika.

-Aahhh!!! Tengo la falda mojada!!!

-Te dije que colocases bien el pañal- dijo Anna- la has colocado mal y ahora se ha meado encima tuyo. Puede se porque alguna vez hayas visto como le cambiaban el pañal a tu hermano, pero Tirapelos es un niño ¿sabes? Y las niñas no hacen como los niños ¿sabes?

Jun salio corriendo para cambiarse y dejo caer sin querer a Pilika al suelo. Esta empezó a llorar a grito pelado.

-Vaya con la llorona- dijo Anna

-Jaja- Horo Horo ser reía de su hermanita mientras le pellizcaba el brazo

Lee Pyron no tuvo mas remedio que coger en brazos a Pilika e intentar tranquilizarla, algo que le costo muchísimo.

______

Nuevo personaje: Pilika (o la llorona =P). Esto de niños nuevos no va a acabar aquí... Ups! Mejor me callo! Este capitulo me quedo mas corto que el anterior, pero que se le va a hacer... ¿Queréis mas? ¡No os perdáis el tercer capitulo de Baby King!


	3. Tercer dia

Al día siguiente, Jun se levanto pronto, ya que puso el despertador porque no quería volver a encontrarse con la figura de Anna pidiendo el desayuno.

Durante el desayuno, el timbre de la casa sonó. Jun fue a abrí acompañada de Lee Pyron. Al otro lado de la puerta estaba el chico repartidor que le había entregado los bebes.

-¿Es usted Jun Tao?

-Si. Ya debería conocerme...

-Le traigo una nueva entrega

-¡¿Que!? ¿¡Otro bebe?!

-Bueno, no del todo ¡Bruce, dile al mocoso que se parece a Elvis Presley que venga!

Un niño con un traje blanco, una gran tupe y una espada de madera aparece. El chico repartidor saca un papel del bolsillo.

-Según su madre este es Ryu pero el dice que es Ryu con espada de madera. También quiere aprender a ser un shaman. Aquí se lo dejo. Gracias por escoger nuestra empresa de reparto.

Y se marcho.

-Este por lo menos no es un bebe- dijo Jun- Parece que tiene mi edad. Será mas fácil tratar con el...

Ryu le levanta la falda a Jun de repente y empieza a subir las escaleras a carcajadas estridentes.

-¡Será de mi edad pero debe ser retrasado mental porque se comporta como los bebes!- exclamo Jun un poco roja 

Ryu encontró el comedor, ya que buscaba un lugar donde hubiese gente con falda.

-¿Y este carapijo quien es?- dijo Anna en cuanto lo vio

-¡Ryu! ¡Deja de hacer el bobo! ¡Como me vuelvas a levantar la falda te...!- irrumpió Jun

-¿Y este carapijo quien es?- repitió Anna

-Es Ryu (con espada de madera) y viene a aprender a ser un shaman- explico Jun

-Genial, ahora hay que aguantar a Elvis...- dijo Anna

Ryu se acerco a Anna porque vio que llevaba falda. Justo cuando se la iba a levantar, Anna le detuvo:

-Quieto ahí. Como se te ocurra levantarme la falda te denuncio por malos tratos y violación de menores

Ryu se asusto, así que paso de ella. Cogió una rebanada de pan de la mesa y la unto con mermelada.

-Oye, Ryu ¿Tu sabes lo que es ser shaman?- le pregunto Jun sujetándose la falda para no volver a pasar por lo mismo

-Si- contesto mientras escupía al hablar algunas migas de la tostada que se estaba comiendo

-Vale. Así me ahorro el explicarte la primera lección- dijo Jun mientras se quitaba algunas migas del pelo.

Ese día, Jun quiso hacer una clase practica, así que los llevo al jardín, donde unos cuantos zombies le esperaban. Sentó a Pilika en la trona para que observase la clase.

-Estos son algunos zombies de la familia Tao. Los solemos usar como sirvientes peor hoy se han prestado para ayudarnos en nuestra clase practica- explico Jun- Repasaremos lo que dimos ayer.

Yoh se empezó a reír. Jun paso de el porque sabe que a el todo lo hacia gracia. Pero esa risa fue aumentando. En poco menos de un minuto y medio, Yoh estaba riéndose como un loco, a grito pelado, tirado en el suelo retorciéndose de risa.

-Este si es mas tonto revienta...-dijo Anna

-Lee Pyron, que hago...-dijo Jun sin saber que hacer

-Recuerda, si le ponías música se tranquilizaba

-¡Es verdad! Ren, hermanito ¿A que me prestas tu radiocassette?

-Goño, goño, no- protesto Ren, tan egoísta como siempre

-¡Gracias hermanito!- Jun salio corriendo a buscar el radiocassette

La risa de Yoh estaba asustando a Pilika, así que esta se puso a llorar. Lee Pyron la intento tranquilizar mientras Horo Horo se burlaba de ella con un dedo metido en la nariz.

-Estoy harta de esto niños...-se dijo Anna a si misma

Jun apareció con el radiocassette de Ren. Puso la radio en una emisora cualquiera, ya que le daba igual el tipo de música. El caso era que callase.

-...Y la baila, y la goza y la cantaaaa....- empezó a sonar la radio. En cuanto la oyeron Yoh, Horo Horo y Ren, estos se pusieron en el medio de pie.

-...Asereje ja de je de jebe tu de jebere sebinouba majabi an de bugui an de buididpi...

Yoh, Horo Horo y Ren bailaban con una perfecta coreografiá perfectamente coordinada. Pilika, que ya se había animado, acompañaba con las palmas. Jun se quedo mirándoles, sin saber que cara poner. Lo zombies también bailaban, pero estos eran mas tímidos.

En cuanto la canción acabo, Jun vio que Yoh estaba ya mas relajado, así que fue a guardar el radiocassette cuando Ryu la detuvo.

-¿Podrías poner este CD de Elvis Presley? Yo también quiero bailar...-dijo mientras le tendía un CD

Jun no tuvo mas remedio que ponerlo. Ryu empezó a bailar como un poseso "A little less conversation". Pilika acompañaba con las palmas. Jun no sabia que cara poner.

Apenas pudieron dar clase, pero aun así, les llevo al cuarto de juegos como siempre. Y como siempre, le bebes se quedaron dormidos. Como Jun no quería que Ryu, que no se había dormido, le diese la pelma por la tarde, le dio dos litros de tila a modo de sedante para que estuviese tranquilo.

______  
Cada vez me salen capítulos mas cortos. Este capitulo, a ritmo de Asereje (y de Elvis Presley). Y llego Elvis (uy no! Llego Ryu XD) ¿Habrá mas bebes? ¿Algún día se portaran bien los que ya conocemos? ¿Sobrevivirá Jun o quedara mas muerta que Lee Pyron y el resto de zombies juntos? ¿Y por que me pongo a hacer estas preguntas si nunca las hago XD? ¡No os perdáis el cuarto capitulo de Baby King!


	4. Cuarto dia

Al día siguiente, a pesar de que Jun había puesto el despertador, vio la figura de Anna al lado de su cama.

-¡Pero si es pronto! ¡He puesto el despertador! ¿Ya tenéis hambre?- exclamo Jun nerviosa del susto

-No es eso. Hay alguien en la puerta que pregunta por ti- dijo Anna

Jun bajo con el camisón de dormir puesto. Allí estaba el chico repartidor.

-¿Es usted Jun Tao?

-¿Otra vez?

-Que sepa que la vamos a convertir en nuestra cliente numero uno

-¿Esto es un bebe o un niño?- pregunto Jun

-¡Bruce, trae al mocoso!- Bruce aparece con una sillita donde hay un bebe increíblemente pequeño con una cabeza increíblemente grande. El chico repartidor saca su típico papel del bolsillo.

-Este es Manta Oyamada y según su madre, dice que ve espíritus y muertos

-Será el niño del sexto sentido...

-Como su madre sabe que aquí hay niños que quieren ser un shaman y que ven espíritus y esas cosas, pues te lo manda contigo. Gracias por escoger nuestra empresa de reparto.

Y se marcho.

Jun llevo la sillita al cuarto de juegos de Ren, donde estaban todos los bebes.

-¿Otro bebe para aguantar?- dijo Anna

Manta intento darle un cabezazo.

-Para quieto, cabezón

Yoh se rió de su cabeza. Horo Horo se acerco a el para reírse en su cara mientras se babeaba. Ren le tiro del pelo. Ryu intento buscarle una falda, pero como no encontró nada se aguanto.

-Me encanta la manera que tiene esta gente de hacer nuevos amigos- dijo Anna sarcásticamente

Jun los bajo a desayunar. Excepto por la comida que voló por lo aires, el desayuno fue tranquilo y normal. Luego lo llevo a clase. Podía haber dado la clase practica que ayer perdieron, pero no quería arriesgarse a oír las risotadas de Yoh.

La clase transcurrió como siempre: Yoh riéndose por lo bajo, Horo Horo metiéndose el dedo en la nariz y alimentándose de lo que sacaba (ugh!) y Ren buscando pelos a los que tirar. Ryu intentaba atender, pero como no era capaz, se dedico a contar los lunares que tenia el papel pintado de la pared. Anna tomaba apuntes. El único que prestaba atención era Manta, algo sorprendente para Jun. Incluso levantaba la mano para preguntar.

-¿Si Manta? ¿Que quieres?- dijo Jun cuando vio a Manta con la mano levantada

-No tendo eso cacaba der

-¿eh?

-Dice que no ha entendido eso que acabas de decir- tradujo Anna

Alguien le tira una pelota de papel a la cabeza a Manta. Un bola llena de babas.

-Jaja, empollon, empollon- Horo Horo se burlaba de el babeándose

Durante toda la mañana, Manta fue el blanco de muchas bromas por ser un empollon. En el rato que Jun les lleva a jugar al cuarto de juegos de Ren después de clase, Ryu le golpeo en la cabeza, Ren le arranco un mechón de pelo, Horo Horo le ofreció para beber un vaso lleno de babas diciendo que era agua (ugh! y se lo bebió!) y Yoh le tomo el pelo. Jun podría haberlos reñido pero estaba muy ocupada intentando colocar bien el pañal de Pilika en otro cuarto. No quería que le ocurriese como el otro día.

Normalmente, los bebes siempre se quedaban dormidos después de jugar, pero esta vez no. Jun quiso darle dos litros de tila a cada uno para que se tranquilizasen, pero recordó que se la había gastado toda dándosela a Ryu los días anteriores. 

A la hora de comer, comieron un filete con patatas frita y ketchup. Como Jun no sabia cuanto les gustaba el ketchup, puso un bote para cada uno. También preparo una papilla de frutas para Pilika.

-Gracias, pero a mi no me gusta el ketchup- dijo Anna apartando el bote

-Damo mi- dijo Horo Horo cogiéndolo

Yoh cogió su bote y lo derramo entero encima de su plato.

-¿No será eso demasiado ketchup para ti?- dijo Jun mirando para el 

-Ma guta muso kechu- dijo Yoh echando lo que quedaba

Jun siguió dándole la papilla a Pilika. De repente, una patata frita le da en la cara. Alzo la vista y vio que tanto las patatas ensangrentadas de ketchup y los trozos de filete volaban por lo aires. También había chorros de ketchup. Como Yoh se había gastado todo el bote, tan solo podía lanzar patatas pero Horo Horo, como tenia dos, estaba ganando en la batalla. A Ren se le paso por la cabeza lanzar el cuchillo y el tenedor.

-¡Quieto! ¡Ni se te ocurra!- Jun corrió a pararle en cuanto le vio las intenciones

Horo Horo era el amo de los chorros de ketchup. De esto que da a Ryu en la cintura ensuciando su traje blanco. Este se tiro al suelo.

-Oh! Me ha dado! Me voy a morir! Me estoy desangrando!- dijo mientras se retorcía en el suelo.

Lee Pyron acabo con el cuello lleno de trozos de filete. El pelo de Jun estaba todo lleno de ketchup y la papilla de Pilika tenia patatas por el medio, algo que, según Pilika, le daba buen sabor. Manta, como siempre, centro de las bromas. Todos estaban contra todos, pero sobre todo contra Manta. Fue el que quedo mas sucio de ketchup.

La única que estaba limpia era Anna. Esta había pasado de todo y seguía comiendo tranquilamente, partiendo su carne y masticando lentamente. Pero de repente, una patata llena de ketchup llego volando. Choco a su plato y salpico una pequeña gota de ketchup en la cara. Anna poso los cubiertos con fuerza. Todos cayaron de repente.

-¿Quien ha sido?- pregunto Anna en un tono frío que hizo que a Jun se le erizasen los pelos.

Nadie contesto

-¿Quien ha sido?- volvió a preguntar mas fuerte.

Tampoco hubo respuesta. Anna se levanto. Se limpio la mancha de la cara y cogió el cuchillo de la carne. Se dirigió a donde estaba Jun y Pilika, poniendo a esta el cuchillo en el cuello. Manta lanzo un chillido.

-O_o ¡Pero que haces!- exclamo Jun

-Como no confeséis me cargo a la llorona. Estoy ya harta de vosotros...

Pilika empezó a llorar.

Después de unos segundos de silencio Horo Horo levanto la mano.

-E sid yo

Anna lanzo el cuchillo dejándolo al lado de su plato. Los bebes pararon su batalla de comida. Jun tomo en sus brazos a Pilika, que no paraba de llorar.

-Sabia que había sido el baboso- dijo Anna

-Y si lo sabias ¿Por que hiciste pasar a Pilika este mal trago?

-Sabia que había sido el baboso porque la patata frita, por un lado estaba llena de ketchup y por otro de babas. Aunque de todas formas, aunque no hubiera confesado la habría matado igual. Estoy harta de esa niña y de todos los demás.

Pilika paro de llorar. Ahora se sentía mareada. Su cabeza dio vueltas, abrió la boca y...

-Aaaahhhh!!!- grito Jun interrumpiendo el silencio sepulcral que había en el comedor- ¡Tenias que haberla matado cuando tuviste la oportunidad!

______  
Bueno, este capitulo ya fue mas largo. En el capitulo anterior con "Las ketchup" y en este la salsa... El pobre Manta, que todos se meten con el... Anna casi mata a Pilika y ¿esta que le hace a Jun?? Venga, supongo que seréis lo suficientemente listos para saberlo XD XD. ¡No os perdáis el quinto capitulo de Baby King!


	5. Quinto dia

Al día siguiente Jun se levantaba temblorosa. Tenia que volver a tratar con esos bebes demoníacos. Volver a vérselas con Yoh "risitas", Horo Hoor "baboso", Ren "tirapelos", Pilika "llorona", Ryu "Elvis" y Manta "cabezón". Y tampoco se puede olvidar uno de Anna. Jun la estaba empezando a temer y eso que tiene seis años menos que ella!!Cada vez venían mas niños. Jun solo quería unos amiguitos...

Como todas las mañanas, los bebes estaban en el cuarto de juegos de Ren. Este estaba ya hasta las narices de que todos usasen sus cosas. Bajo a los niños a desayunar.

-Te veo un poco temblorosa- observo Anna- ¿Parkinson tan pronto?

Durante el desayuno sonó el timbre de la puerta. Los temblores de Jun aumentaron. Fue hasta la puerta acompañada de Lee Pyron mientras decía:

-Por favor, mas niños no, mas niños no...

Abre la puerta y aparece el chico repartidor.

-¿Es usted Jun Tao? ¡Claro que es usted! Es nuestra cliente cliente numero- le entrega un trofeo- Este trofeo es para agradecerle su fidelidad. Por cierto, tengo una nueva entrega. Este se llama Hao...

El chico no pudo continuar porque Jun se abalanzo encima y empezó a golpearle con el trofeo. Los bebes llegaron para ver lo que ocurría.

-¡Socorrooo!!¡Bruce, nuetra cliente numero uno se ha vuelto locaaaaa!!- grito el repartidor

Los bebes animaban a Jun mientras Lee Pyron se echaba las manos a la cabeza:

-Jun, por favor, para quieta

-dale!!- saltaba Horo Horo babeándose

De esto que Jun, a lo lejos, ve al hombre que le encargo el trabajito de enseñar a los bebes, así que empujo al chico al suelo y fue corriendo a donde estaba el hombre. Lee Pyron y los bebes la siguieron.

-¡Tu! ¡Tu has sido quien me ha encargado el trabajito de enseñar a los enanos! Por tu culpa estoy de los nervios...-dijo Jun jadeando y señalando al hombre con el trofeo cuando llego a su lado- Estos no son amiguitos...¡Son demonios!

El hombre bostezo, silbo y llamo a un perro. Un perro no muy feroz que digamos. Jun no tenia miedo a lo dragones ni a las serpientes gigantes ni a cualquier bicho mitológico imposible de ver pero un perro... Un perro ya era otra cosa. Jun dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Lee Pyron, ayudame...¡Ataca!

-Sin tus amuletos poca cosa puedo hacer

-Ay, por que no los llevare siempre conmigo?! (razón por la que Jun lleva sus amuletos en una liga de la pierna XD XD)

Jun decidió lanzarle al perro su trofeo a la cabeza, pero Yoh, Horo Horo, Ren y Ryu entran en escena poniéndose delante de ella para protegerla. Jun no sabia de donde lo había sacado, pero Yoh llevaba una espada, Horo Horo una snowboard y Ren una lanza. Ryu estaba son su "famosa" espada de madera. Cuatro espíritus aparecieron a su lado.

-¡Amidamaru, concedeme tu alma!- grito Yoh- ¡Posesiona a Harusame!

-¡Kororo, posesiona la tabla!- grito Horo Horo

-¡Bason, concedeme tu alma!- grito Ren- ¡Posesiona la lanza!

-¡Tokageroh, posesiona esta espada!- grito Ryu

Lo que mas sorprendió a Jun es que pronunciaron perfectamente.

Ryu golpeo directamente al perro con su espada de madera dejándole un poco atontado. Horo Horo lo congelo para que estuviese quieto y no hiciese un baile de esos que hacen los borrachos y mareados. 

-¡Técnica de Amida! ¡Corte de buda!- exclamo Yoh lanzando su ataque

-¡Cuchilla dorada!- Ren lanzo su ataque a la vez de que Yoh

Entre los cuatro acabaron con el perro. Pilika aplaudía sin parar. Manta también aplaudía, pero mas tranquilamente.

-O_o Como es posible que hayan hecho todo eso... Si apenas hemos dado clase...- Jun intentaba encontrar una explicación

-¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que te mandaron a los bebes ya aprendidos?- dijo Anna- estas clases seguramente eran para repasar. Para repasar lo que hace ya un buen tiempo dieron.

El hombre se acerco a Jun con cara de felicidad.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Felicidades! ¡Has conseguido enseñar a los crios! Toma, te doy propina por el trabajito, aunque se suponía que no cobrabas nada- le pone en la mano dos diminutas monedas- ¡Vamos niños!

Todos los bebes menos Ren le dijeron adiós con la mano y marcharon detrás del hombre en fila india. 

Jun estaba pálida con su trofeo en una mano y sus monedas en la otra.

-He... he estado aguantando a unos monstruos... He sufrido este calvario durante cuatro días... Todo este sufrimiento para enseñar a unos niños ya enseñados...

Jun se desplomo en el suelo.

-¡Jun! ¡Estas bien!- dijo Lee Pyron preocupado

Jun levanto la cabeza y vio que Ren estaba a su lado. Lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa.

-¡Ren! ¿¡Donde has aprendido todo eso!? ¿¡Donde has conseguido a tu espiritu!? ¿¡Y esa lanza!?

-Hmanita, nose. Yon se so sama- contesto volviendo a su mala pronunciación y empezó a tirarle de los pelos.

-Ayyyyy!!- grito Jun. Sus gritos acabaron en llanto. Empezo a golpearse con el trofeo en la cabeza, pataleando. Estaba esquizofrenica. Lee Pyron pensó que lo mejor era dejarla sola, así que cogió a Ren y se fue a la casa.

-Por que a miiiiiii!!!!!!- lloraba Jun

**FIN**

______

Se acabo Baby King. Me da pena, pero es que ya se me estaban acabando las ideas XD. Supongo que habrá mucha gente que le gustaría saber que hubiera ocurrido con el pequeño Hao...Lo siento, tengo la mente en blanco. Pero quien sabe, igual hay Baby King 2 con todos los bebes y Anna Anita que todo lo sabia volviendo a torturar a Jun... 

¿A que este final fue el mas inesperado? (Sobre todo para Jun XD)


End file.
